Tablet and notebook computers are designed to be portable computing devices with specialized functionality. Notebook computers are designed to replicate the functionality of a desktop computer with a computer monitor in the form of a display screen integrated with traditional input in the form of a keyboard and trackpad. These components are often configured in a “clamshell” configuration wherein the screen in positioned in a lid housing that is rotatably affixed opposite a base housing that includes the keyboard and the trackpad (or other similar input) as well as other internal computer components. Clamshell computers can be “closed” for transportation and storage and can be opened with the keyboard, trackpad, and screen facing the user such that the screen is adjustable by tilting the lid housing.
Tablet computers often include a single body with internal computer components and a touch-sensitive screen at an external surface thereof. The touchsreen allows the user to interact with the display using touch with either the user's fingertips or a stylus. Tablets are generally intended for use on a flat surface or while being held by the user. Various cases, stands or other attachments can be used to hold a tablet in various other positions that users have found useful. The lack of a fixed keyboard, however, limits the use of tablet-type computers, particularly in their ability to facilitate the creation of content that requires a great deal of typing. Further, in some applications, interaction with the screen itself interferes with the user's ability to view the information on the screen. However, the simple design and potentially intuitive nature of tablet interfaces makes them desirable for other types of content creation and for content consumption.
Due to the distinct inherent advantages of each type of portable computer, attempts have been made to develop computers that can be reconfigured between traditional notebook computer modes and tablet modes. However, such attempts lack many functional aspects that are advantageous for users of those devices during use as either a tablet or notebook computer or during transition between such modes.